Selamat Tinggal, Cintaku
by Kurousa Hime
Summary: Walau ini berat dan untuk melupakanmu, maka aku akan pergi dari sisimu. Ini demi kebaikanku agar tak melihatmu bahagia dengan orang lain di sana. Berbahagialah, Rukia dan selamat tinggal, cintaku. RnR. Warning inside.


**Warnings**: ga jelas, _no feel,_ aneh, OOC, dll

**Rated: **K+

**Summary: **Walau ini berat dan untuk melupakanmu, maka aku akan pergi dari sisimu. Ini demi kebaikanku agar tak melihatmu bahagia dengan orang lain di sana. Berbahagialah, Rukia dan selamat tinggal, cintaku.

* * *

><p><em>Di sini…<em>

_Mungkin aku hanya bisa mengingat kenangan tentang kita…_

_Kenangan, dimana saat aku masih ada d sampingmu…_

_Menemanimu…_

_Menggenggam erat tanganmu…_

_Melihat senyum manismu,_

_Kata-kata manjamu,_

_Mendengar suara tawamu…_

_Kenangan yg amat indah namun takkan mungkin ku alami kembali._

_Kini tak ada lagi yg bisa kulihat…_

_Suaramu tak dapat lg kudengar,_

_Karena…_

_Kau dan aku kini terpisah,_

_Terpisah tanpa sebuah kata selamat tinggal sekalipun._

_Taukah betapa ingin aku melihatmu?_

_Seberapa besar rasa rinduku ini padamu?_

_Betapa ingin aku memelukmu dan mengucapkan kata 'aku mencintaimu' ?_

_Itu hanya sebuah angan bagiku…_

* * *

><p><strong>Selamat Tinggal, Cintaku<strong>

**Bleach belong Tite Kubo-**_**sensei**_

**This story isn't purely mine**

**Hope you like it :)**

* * *

><p>Ku kepak semua barang-barang ku. Ku masukkan semua baju-baju ku kedalam sebuah koper besar yang terbuka lebar meminta diisi.<p>

_Dddddrrt... _

Ponsel ku bergetar di atas meja. Manik langit musim gugurmilikku menggilir menatap benda kecil berbentuk agak kotak yang sedang 'menggeliat' ingin diperhatikan. Di tengah layarnya ada cahaya redup-redup yang menandakan sebuah panggilan telepon.

Kuambil ponsel genggam milikku, membuka flipnya kemudian mengapitnya dengan bahuku agar terus mendesak menempel di telinga kananku.

"Ya...?" Sapa ku setelah ada suara aneh berbunyi di sebrang telepon.

"Kau sudah siap?" Tanya seseorang di ujung sambungan telpon.

Aku mengangguk, tapi cepat ku sadari, anggukan ku tidak dapat terlihat oleh si penelpon.

"Hn." Hanya itu yang akhirnya yang keluar dari mulut ku.

"Sejam lagi kau ku jemput." Ucapnya singkat padat dan jelas.

Sambungan telponpun terputus tanpa aku mengatakan sesuatu.

Ku letakkan kembali ponsel ku di atas meja. Ku tatap sebuah paspor dan tiket pesawat yang tergeletak di atasnya.

Inilah jalanku pada akhirnya. Dan inilah pilihan terakhir ku. Aku tidak boleh menyesalinya karena ini adalah pilihan ku. Aku tidak mau menyakiti diri sendiri lebih lama lagi. Ini akan berjalan dengan mudah. Hanya menutup mata sejenak dan saat aku membukanya semua akan baik-baik saja. Hanya semudah itu.

Ku raih sebuah foto berbingkai. Aku dengannya tengah tersenyum bahagia dalam gambar dua dimensi itu. Hati ku sakit melihatnya. Tetapi juga bahagia saat mengingatnya.

Foto itu diambil lima tahun yang lalu sebelum aku pergi ke Amerika untuk melanjutkan sekolahku. Dan akhirnya setelah lima tahun berlalu, aku kembali ke Jepang untuk mengejar cinta ku. Membawa harapan besar diriku bisa kembali bersamanya untuk selama-lamanya dan tidak pernah terpisahkan.

Namun apa yang ku dapat setelah aku kembali. Sakit hati dan kepedihan yang kudapat. Tidak pernah terbayang dalam benak ku jika kepulangan ku akan mendapatkan sambutan yang seperti ini. Akhirnya ku putuskan untuk pindah ke Amerika dan tidak akan pernah kembali lagi kesini. Akan ku bawa semua perasaan, kenangan, dan kepedihan ku dari sini, tanpa pernah kau ketahui sama sekali. Dan selamanya perasaan itu akan tersimpan rapat dalam kotak di hati ku.

.

.

.

Ia selalu berada didekat ku. Hampir setiap hari selama bertahun-tahun kami selalu bersama. Dan itu sedikit banyak membuat perasaan ku perlahan berubah padanya.

Awalnya aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai sahabat ku, sahabat terbaik yang aku miliki di dunia ini, karena memang seperti itu keadaannya. Namun, pada akhirnya aku menganggapnya lebih. Ia orang yang sangat spesial bagi ku. Begitu juga bagi hati ku. Dan itu pula yang membuat ku mengunci rapat-rapat hati ku untuk pria lain. Hati ku hanya bisa di buka olehnya, karena hanya ia yang memiliki kunci untuk hati ku.

Dan dia adalah Kuchiki Rukia, cewek berambut hitam keunguan pekat dan beririskan violet yang cemerlang, berani, dan mengagumkan.

.

.

.

Aku akan meninggalkan sahabat terbaik ku sekaligus cinta pertama ku dalam waktu yang lama. Tuhan... mampukah aku menjalaninya? Aku terlalu mencintainya. Mencintainya sebagai orang yang sangat ku sayangi bukan sebagai sahabat ku.

.

.

.

Sesosok tangan merangkul lembut bahu ku. Aku tidak bereaksi. Air mata ku terus mengalir tanpa henti. Persetan bahwa cowok tidak pantas untuk menangis. Persetan bahwa cowok tidak bisa menangis. Persetan aku ingin dikatai cengeng, pecundang atau apalah.

Yang kukeluarkan ini air mata kesedihan, kegundahan, kekecewaan…

Tidak akan ada yang mengerti.

"Kita pergi sekarang." Suara baritone lembut terdengar berdengung di telingaku. Suara ayahku yang terkadang ceria karena suka berteriak kini melembut, mungkin karena mendapatiku tengah menangis.

Aku tak berniat menjawabnya dengan suaruku maka kuanggukan kepalaku pelan tanpa memberhentikan air mata nana sin ini.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja setelah ini. Sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang." Dengan kedua tangannya yang besar dan kuat ia merengkuh kedua bahu ku, membangunkan ku dan memapah ku meninggalkan tempat menunggu.

Akhirnya aku benar-benar pergi dari tempat ini. Benar-benar pergi dari sini ini.―Jepang Dan benar-benar pergi meninggalkan cinta ku bersama hati yang lain.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja setelah ini... " Semoga saja semuanya akan benar-benar baik-baik saja setelahnya sesuia dengan ucapan Ayahku.

Selamat tinggal cinta ku... Aku sangat menyayangi mu... Semoga kita bertemu dan bersatu di kehidupan selanjutnya...

* * *

><p><strong>O W A R I<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note:<strong>

**Holla!** Kali ini Nna mengeluarkan fanfic baru lagi di fandom ini. Sudah lama memang.

**Dan **tahukah kalian fanfic ini bukan sepenuhnya buatanku. Aku hanya sedikit membeta milik temanku ini. Singkat, kurang _feel_, dan rasanya gimanaaaaa gitu.

**Aku **juga heran kenapa temanku itu buat yang aneh kayak gini.

**Oh, iya**yang kayak puisi di atas itu aku copas dari internet -_- #plak dan saya udah bilang ko ._.v

**Sebelum **akhir kata, aku mau minta maaf dulu karena sudah mensosialisasikan IFA dengan buruk dan kurang dimengerti. Aku minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya ;w;

**Aku **hanya bingung ingin menulis apa, karena untuk kedua kalinya aku mampir di sini lagi.

**Dan **aku harap yang sudah ku-PM dapat ikut berpasrtisipasi mengikuti IFA walau kedengarannya 'apa, sih itu' namun aku hanya ingin mengantar fandom Bleach ini menang dalam nominasi.

**Aku **gak mau kalah sama fandom Naruto, yah walau aku berasal dari fandom itu. Nah, aku mohon ikut pasrtisipasinya yaaaa teman-teman FBI!

**Untuk **info lebih jelasnya mengenai IFA dapat kalian lihat di profilku, maaf ya merepotkan ._.b

**Mari **kita majukan fanfiksi Indonesia! FBI semangaaaaaaaaaaaat! Harus masuk nominasi dan menag! #maksabanget #plak

**Silahkan **jika mau mereview, aku akan senang sekali


End file.
